La Alicia equivocada
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Suzaku x Euphemia. U.a. Solo es una pesadilla despertar y que Euphie no esté ahí. El resto no lo recuerda y no debe tener importancia, así que dice que no y los cuerpos que se juntan tapan cualquier réplica extra.


La Alicia equivocada

_Todavía es posible que seas la Alicia equivocada. Pero estás más cerca de ser la Alicia correcta que antes._ **Alice in Wonderland-Tim Burton (2010).**

Era más de medianoche pero los invitados respetaron que se retiraran tan discretamente como les fue posible, moviéndose por pasadizos secretos, ebrios con más afecto y sueño consumado que dos copas de buen vino para el brindis, a penas unos sorbos por degustar en labios del otro.

A penas escucha a Euphie. Cada palabra que sale de su boca es una dulce campanada que marca el comienzo de un mundo que van a construir juntos, con los restos del viejo.

Y después de la primera vez, duermen abrazados, como niños felices, que se han hastiado de jugar con el presente más deseado jamás y que saben que no podrán dejar de estrechar contra sus pechos, por más que pasen años y años, hasta que se conviertan en adultos de corazones amargos, siempre reendulzándose en los recuerdos.

Y entonces, la vorágine de sucesos que despuntan con el amanecer de los novios. Hablar en Asamblea, aclamados por los exs-Onces, encontrados con la pareja que era símbolo de la unión entre Britania y Japón. Las horas en Congresos Internacionales, haciendo propuestas que desquiciaban los semblantes de los aristócratas, con los que Euphie compartía la sangre derramada apasionadamente la noche de bodas, en las sábanas de lino bordado que se colocaron en la cama matrimonial.

A menudo eso era Euphie: una luz viva, fragante, cálida, que caminaba a su lado. O así quería pensar en ella y no en la Euphie de rostro tenso bañado en sudor, a la que a veces encontraba fuera de la cama a altas horas, de pie frente al ventanal, temblando, o echa un ovillo en el suelo, llorando silenciosamente. El corazón de Suzaku se llenaba de culpa entonces. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido esos episodios sin que él supiera, creyendo que aquellos ligeramente enrojecidos ojos se debían a sus ronquidos?

Se hace lo que se puede. Cuando la culpa te devora como un monstruo antropófago, un poquito más. La llenas a ella de caricias, la mimas como a una niña y vas en su nombre a los Congresos y las reuniones de la nobleza. Todo un escándalo. Un Once promovido por su virilidad.

Pero deben cerrar la boca y tragar el veneno.

Ella te espera en la cama, con la bata aún, pero el rostro fresco y recompuesto, para que le cuentes con tus palabras, ya que no quiere leer las noticias por internet, ni mirar la televisión. A veces te pregunta, casi con disimulo, si no hay alguna nota sobre una horrible matanza de japoneses durante un acto relacionado con la política.

Te ríes de ella como si fuera una niña que no sabe hacer grullas de papel. La besas en la frente, la llenas de caricias y tu risa es un estiramiento de las comisuras de los labios, una campana que suena, una bienvenida a un brillante futuro.

Suzaku acepta que vaya al psiquiatra (más que Cornelia, que llamó desde el campo de batalla solo para exponer su desacuerdo y gritarle un poco, dicho sea de paso), la alienta incluso a que deambule entre ansiolíticos y duerma extra.

Piensa que tendría que haber buscando un hombre más entendido en Medicina que él. Uno que pudiera discutir con los médicos, en vez de agachar la cabeza y aceptar los diversos tratamientos.

Euphie leía sus pensamientos, aunque a veces tardaba varios días en hacerlo. Las preocupaciones de Suzaku le llegaban con debilidad e intermitencias, pero las abrazaba con tal ímpetu que una reacción inmediata no habría resultado ni más ni menos atenta.

Euphie se queja de sus pesadillas cuando él la ve sombría por las mañanas, como si no hubiese dormido nada. Euphie usando un camisón rosado, no, rojo, color que a Suzaku le disgusta tanto como a ella.

-Pero lo diseñó mi hermano, ¿sabes? Hace ya mucho.

-¿Lelouch?-Pregunta estúpidamente Suzaku y sabe que no tiene sentido pero algo le muerde el estómago, queriendo subir a su corazón, haciendo que necesite sentirla cerca, con su calor diabólico e infernal gracias al furioso color que debería prohibirse.

Ella lo mira como si acabara de decir una verdad dolorosa y luego se echa a reír, forzadamente, cubriéndose el rostro que quiere contorsionarse en llanto otra vez, en el peor momento, porque Suzaku debe irse hacer el trabajo diplomático de los dos.

-Clovis.

-Si, Clovis. Qué cosas absurdas digo…

Y ella, aunque no puede verla, está envuelta en pesadillas, como cuando entra en trance.

-Quizás no es tan absurdo…quizás…

Y él la interrumpe para besarla, porque sí, tiene prisa y una limusina está afuera y Cornelia y Jeremiah y el Acto Militar que lo espera…la verdad que tampoco quiere saber en dónde se estrella un tren con esa carga de razonamientos…

* * *

><p>Su salud no mejora. A veces te despiertas y la encuentras bailando sola bajo la araña del pequeño salón y es una niña, pálida y enferma, que hace ondear su vestido rojo, sus camisones, sus senos turgentes en los que hay marcas de tu pasión, horas antes y con los gráciles dedos, piensas que apunta a un espectador invisible, quizás una multitud de Caballeros arrodillados, ofreciéndole lealtad eterna, siendo ella demasiado elevada para ceder así. Señala como disparando y te duele la cabeza cuando llegas a tiempo para acariciarla, despertarla de su ensueño, sacudirla un poco para deje su sonrisa forzada de psicópata frustrada en otro Universo y se rinda a tu calor. Que es lo único que parece que puedes hacer medianamente bien: protegerla. ¿Y se seca en tus brazos? Protegerla y languidece de a poco. Te pregunta si no tienes pesadillas, cuando la cargas a la cama otra vez.<p>

-¿Nunca…? Porque cuando me despierto, Suzaku, a veces me parece que hay un rastro de lágrimas en tu almohada y que tu rostro…

* * *

><p>Solo es una pesadilla despertar y que Euphie no esté ahí. El resto no lo recuerda y no debe tener importancia, así que dice que no y los cuerpos que se juntan tapan cualquier réplica extra.<p>

Tomarla sobre el diván naranja y a la luz escasa que llega de los faroles en los jardines, de repente ya no parece solo enferma y su vestido es a medias blanco, como lo era en su día el de novia, rosas claras a sus costados. Suzaku deshace dos flores rojas del arreglo en la chimenea sobre su vientre, hacia el corazón y Euphie tira la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido que parece eterno. Por lo que Suzaku, cuando avanza con rapidez en su dulzura sobre aquella piel, se pregunta si no la habrá lastimado, porque escucha que se quiebra, casi dolorosamente.  
>Al final empieza a dudar si no ha escuchado un comunicado como el susodicho en alguna parte. Por eso aprieta la cadera, acelera los movimientos, le sujeta los brazos con fuerza, entierra la nariz entre el cuello y sus cabellos, como subiendo niveles en métodos de tortura para conseguir información. Cuando nota que ella respira difícilmente, que los brazos le caen a los costados con languidez, que la luz ambarina de los faroles afuera es más fuerte de lo que recordaba, que el reclinar de las agujas de los relojes se parece al de un monito cardíaco, que no es el único en esa habitación después de todo, sus movimientos se convierten en seguida en los explicitados por el reglamento para proporcionar un RCP: inútil, porque las sondas y sueros, agujas, cables, rodean a Euphemia. Las rosas sobre su piel son ahora manchas rojas y no sabe de qué. Recuerda, aclarándose la vista, nublada por lágrimas que se obliga a no derramar como un niño, ya que tiene una tarea que cumplir. Esta es su Euphemia y no la otra, moradora de un sueño o realidad alterna.<p> 


End file.
